


老娘娘在上

by rosemarylu



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarylu/pseuds/rosemarylu
Summary: ╰(*°▽°*)╯妙峰山奇遇记【不是
Relationships: Zhou Jiuliang/Meng Hetang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	老娘娘在上

**Author's Note:**

> AO3不能标攻受真是麻烦死了……我强迫症都要犯了……

周家，是远近闻名的富贵人家。周老爷和夫人一直也没有个一儿半女的，后来从亲戚家过继过一个儿子。

本来也就如此了，但是夫人没有福气，生了场大病，人没了。周老爷呢，续偏房，娶了个如花似玉的小媳妇儿，姓孟，家里卖豆腐的。每日打量这小媳妇儿前凸后翘的身子，他又动起了心思。想着怎么着也都再要一个自己的儿。

可是夜夜笙歌，小媳妇儿的肚子却迟迟没有动静。老员外这个愁，后来后来想了个辙。去庙里，上香祷告。求神拜佛赐一个孩子。

就选了妙峰山开庙门的时候，烧头香。

偌大的大殿里里空空荡荡。

只见一个人跪在老娘娘的塑像前，时而嘴里嘟囔着点什么。周老爷老寒腿犯了，先回去了。大殿里就剩下小媳妇儿一个人。

门突然吱呀开了一条缝，只见一个年纪尚轻的后生推门进来了。

小媳妇儿回头看了一眼，也不是外人，就是之前老员外过继的那个儿子。

“九良？”小媳妇儿眨眨眼睛，也不知道在想什么。“你怎么来了？”

“父亲让我替他，敲个木鱼。”边说边也跪在小媳妇儿旁边的蒲团上，拿起木鱼上的小锤，一下一下地敲了起来。

小媳妇儿双手合十，不再看他，絮絮叨叨地继续念叨着。

念着念着，久到木鱼越敲越慢。周少爷突然觉得自己的衣角被拽了一下。

祷告的声音不知道什么时候停了。小姨娘的眼睛晶晶亮亮地，正边看着他边拉他衣角。

“九良啊……”他这小姨娘平是也不见得怎么和他搭话，这下倒是叫的很亲切。“我跟你商量个事情。”

话不知从何而起，周少爷看着他三缄其口的小姨娘，放下了手中的木锤。“你说？”

“……你也知道……老爷他……总是想些有的没得。”语气里带着某种诡秘和微微的埋怨。

说着小姨娘慢慢起身，走到大殿的门前，小心地推开条缝，往外看看。日头已经下去了，他之前和丫鬟们说要在这大殿中彻夜祷告，让人都退下了。此时外面只有皎洁的月光和虫鸣。

复又关上了门，转回来，坐在蒲团上。

“这次这么大动干戈非要烧个头香，还不是想让我给他生个一儿半女的。”轻轻叹了口气。“他啊……也是想得多……老爷都这个岁数了。”

声音婉转但是话就没那么中听了。

周少爷的眼睛转了一下，也不知道有没有听出来这话里的意思。他转过身，不去看对方的眼睛，又拿起小锤，一下一下地敲着木鱼。“所以才要上香祷告求娘娘赐福啊。”

“娘娘就那么神吗？”

四月份的天气还有点冷，加上这山上地势高，外面一阵阵的冷风。

小姨娘换了个姿势，慢慢凑近敲木鱼的少年。“巧妇难为无米之炊，有的事，娘娘也不见得有办法。”

“九良，你就当是帮帮我。”他的手臂像两条游蛇一般从身后缠了少年的身子。“老爷他，不行……”

两只手就松松垮垮地搭在他继子的身上，也不急着继续，仿佛在等着对方的首肯。

敲木鱼的手停了。周九良低头看了一眼自己胸前的两只手。一双手小小的，长得珠圆玉润。“您这话什么意思？”

“我说啊，老人家也是有这么个心愿。”连头也轻轻地靠在了肩头。“你是个孝顺的孩子……”

周九良一把抓住他小姨娘的手腕，猛地一用力，将他摔在殿前的蒲团上。“你是在勾引我？”

小姨娘感觉风向不对，紧张地咽了一下口水。“你……你怎么这么说……九良……”手腕翻着想要摆脱对方的钳制。但是两只手被对方一只手就死死地抓着，纹丝不动，根本挣脱不开。“九良你撒开我。”

“姨娘你想法挺多啊？”腾出来的一只手，一把从领口拽开他姨娘的衣服。

惊得小姨娘差点尖叫出声，但是他还顾及着别被旁人知道，牢牢地闭着嘴。

衣服散开，露出的却是一片平平坦坦的胸肌，虽然也鼓鼓地，但这明显是个男人的胸。

“别说我不帮你……孟哥，我就是帮你，你能生出个什么来？”周九良盯着对方惊讶的眼睛。

小姨娘略一思索，“……你认出我来了？”

“废话……”

周九良在心里升腾起一股怒气，怎么可能忍不住来。两年前，那个时候，他现在压着的这人还不是他名义上的姨娘。他那年去外省走亲戚碰到的这位孟半仙。彼时孟鹤堂巧舌如簧，骗了他不少银两。

所以他一见他父亲娶了这么个货回来，就觉得要糟。

“你到底想干嘛？”

然而就算被戳破了身份，还完全被钳制，也没有让孟鹤堂感到窘迫“我说了，我想要怀个孩子。”

“你怀？”挑了挑眉，用小锤轻轻点了一下身下人的肚子。“你用什么怀？”

“你又知道？”用力挣扎了一下还是挣脱不开，孟叹了口气。“我要是真能怀，你愿不愿意帮我这个忙？”

“你？”忍不住一笑。“行啊？”

“你先撒开我。”手腕又拧了拧，语气里也带上了撒娇的语气。“我证明给你看。我又不会跑。”

手略微一松，小姨娘就灵巧地从他身下钻了出来，背对着他跪在香案前的垫子上。

随即就开始解扣子，边解还边嘟嘟囔囔着什么。

全身上下脱了个干净，衣服大致叠了一下，放在旁边。而后就趴了下去，微微翘起屁股。

“你自己看？”小手拜了拜招呼他过来。

这显然又是勾引自己帮他达成目的的伎俩。手攥住又放开。想了想还是走上前去。

一只手抓住小姨娘的两个手腕。

还没等有什么反应，孟又被牢牢地按着手腕压垫子上，孩子手劲不小。“你怎么老是喜欢按着别人？”

不是喜欢按着人，就是专要按着你，怕你跑了。周九良看了看自己攥着得这一对手腕子，纤细但是有力，其中一只上有一道深色的痕迹。“你手腕受伤了？”

孟拧过脸来，“不是，就是胎记。”

“你让我看什么？”

小姨娘笑起来。“果然还是个孩子，你还没开过荤吧？”

屁股又向上抬了一下。“你伸手摸一下，是不是多出来什么。”

顺着他的说法，一只手轻轻地摸过去。果然是在一般性器的下面，有一个肉瓣保护起来的小口。

刚一被碰触，就忍不住瑟缩了一下。那个位置，私密又敏感。“嗯……我就说……我能怀嘛……”声音小小地，嘟囔出来。

“哎！”对方的手越来越放肆。“你答应了帮我的。”

“咳…”清了一下嗓子“我……”

小姨娘拧着头，眼睛一眨一眨地看着他，眼角红红地像只无辜的小兔子。下一秒就忍不住骂了句脏话。

带着薄茧的手指猝不及防地插入了温热的蜜穴。

少年觉得自己就是被这个妖精迷了心窍。

“你急什么！”突然地刺激让他差点弹起来，“慢慢来啊！”

“啊……”有点不好意思，但是……有点恼羞成怒地照着那个挺翘的屁股打了一巴掌。“我知道……”

少年试探着用指尖去按压柔软的穴腔。手指触及的地方，温热柔软，随着动作逐渐放松下来，渐渐变得潮湿。

小姨娘咬着下唇，他想叫对方更用力一点，现在这样宛如隔靴搔痒，下腹部一阵阵因为快感和渴望而带来的抽搐。“嗯……呜……你快点……”

少年附在对方线条优美的背上，凑到姨娘的耳边，“怎么你一会儿要慢些一会儿要快些地？”

“我……”还没等他抱怨两句，下身就被突然刺入了炙热的性器。“哼嗯！”

腰部被继子牢牢地钳制在怀里，无从躲闪。只消稍微用力一带，已经湿润的小穴就被迫吞入到底。

“姨娘现在是想要……快些还是慢些？”其实他自己也没那么自如，毕竟没有经验，现在又一心想要好好地惩治一下这个玩弄他感情两回的家伙。

“嗯……你别问啊……”他哪里还顾得上，只能期期艾艾地哼唧，手上挣脱不了，就牢牢地抓着地垫子。见对方当真不动作，也只能夹紧双腿无声地催促着。

性器在柔软又热情的体内一点一点试探着，享受着一阵阵收缩的按摩。“小姨娘一向很多主意……我只是悉听尊便。”

谁想到几年不见，当初那个单纯好骗的孩子会变成现在这样，孟鹤堂简直恨不得把以前那个看走眼的自己拎回来。人在矮檐下哪有不低头的道理，况且对方宛如掐着他的七寸。“算……算是我错了还不行吗……你……”

受不了对方缓慢地动作，扭过头用祈求的眼神看着他。眼神里漾着一汪春水，又似受了多大的委屈。“你疼疼我……”

这就是祸害人的妖精。少年一口咬在他后颈的皮肉上。用力将下体整个插入进去，一下一下撞在饱满的臀肉上。

小姨娘的酥痒一时得到了满足，随即就被带入了狂风暴雨的快感里。柔软的体腔缠绵地挽留对方。

初尝情是的少年没有什么技巧，他只是遵循着本能的驱使不断地深入那具火热的躯体。

过于强硬得力道顶得他说不出话来，呻吟声在空荡得大殿里过于清晰，孟不得已只能牢牢地咬着自己得下唇，挺立的乳头蹭着底下粗糙的垫子。不管是手腕还是后颈的疼痛都宛如雪上加霜的刺激。

伴随着外面呼呼的风声，粗重的喘息声和微妙的水泽声有规律地响着。

高潮来临的快感让孟鹤堂脑子里一片空白，他抽搐着发出一声短促的尖叫，下身的甬道一阵痉挛，整条腿都开始颤抖。

少年被这种仿佛要把人榨干的力道刺激到了，他松开了扣着对方手腕的手，双手用力，将小姨娘抱住，用力地仿佛要将他镶嵌进自己怀里。猛地又抽插了几下，火热的性器碾过敏感而瑟缩的小穴。然后用力地捏着对方的腰，按压着泄在了深处。

浓烈的快感让两人好一会儿都没缓过神来。

直到孟轻轻推了九良一下，把被压着的手抽出来。“……都四月份了还这么冷……”伸手把自己的衣服拽了过来。

少年也放开他，让他好好穿上衣服。这天气染了风寒怕是一时半会好不了。

看着他小姨娘小心翼翼地掏出来一块手帕，擦去流出来的液体，然后乖乖地在垫子上躺下，周久良不禁有点耳热。

“话说你到底为什么要怀个孩子？”

孟保持着平躺的姿势伸长了手臂，从供桌上摸了个苹果，吭哧就啃了一口。“下次我告诉你。”

“哦……还有下次？”

“噗。”笑得苹果都喷出来了。“下次我告诉你为啥有下次。”

完。

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 我再也不写H了，我就不会写H，我就没有那个写H的脸皮和手……下一篇我打算写小秘书被职场潜规则的始末……


End file.
